A Testimony
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: This is my personal testimony and I really hope it helps some of you while you read it. #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. Sorry that I've been gone for a while. I was (and still slightly am) having a huge case of the dreaded "disease" called writer's block. It's gone enough for me to write this because the Holy Spirit touched me this past weekend. As some of you know, I am, and have been for a while, going through some difficult times right now and sometimes I just want to ask God, "Why? Why me, why now?" and I have been wanting to do something like this for a while. The choir I'm in has a weekend practice and it was this past weekend.**

 **Some of the songs we are singing just made me want to cry, and I kind of am right now. I'm going to incorporate two songs in this and the second one is the one that we are singing in my choir. Just FYI, the bold, italic words are the lyrics to the songs, and I did not write these songs. Well, after this long author's note, here's my first Bible story and some of my personal testimony...**

* * *

" _ **We pray for wisdom, Your voice to hear"**_

She had just heard some of the worst news she could get after such a great weekend. They were going to have to move, _again_. All she could do was pray for God to help her through this.

" _ **We cry in anger when we cannot feel you near"**_

It took all she had not to yell at God or ask Him why now and not when she was already leaving for college.

" _ **We doubt your goodness, We doubt your love, as if every promise from your word is not enough"**_

She seemed to forget her favorite verse at that moment. It was one of God's promises. "For I know the plans I have for you." Declares the Lord, "Plans to prosper you, and not to harm you. Plans to give you hope and a future." Jeremiah 29:11

" _ **And all the while, You hear each desperate plea, and long that we'd have faith, to believe"**_

She knew God was there, and that he would never leave her or forget about her. But she couldn't gather all of her faith enough so that she would trust in Him for every little thing that happened in her life.

" ' _ **Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops**_

 _ **What if your healing comes through tears**_

 _ **What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know you're near**_

 _ **What if my greatest disappointments**_

 _ **Or the aching of this life**_

 _ **Is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy**_

 _ **What if trials of this life**_

 _ **The rain**_

 _ **The storms**_

 _ **The hardest nights**_

 _ **Are your mercies in disguise"**_

* * *

She had been talking with her friends and they decided on a song to sing that they all felt was right. It just happened that she had that song downloaded. As he and her family were driving home, she was playing it. Once she got to the bridge, she was literally crying at the words.

" _**Let every heartbreak, And every scar**_

 _ **Be a picture that reminds you, Who has carried you this far"**_

No matter how many times this happened, no matter how many times she felt this way, God would carry her. Because He is a loving father and friend.

"' _ **Cause love sees farther, Than you ever could**_

 _ **In this moment Heaven's working**_

 _ **Everything for your good."**_

She knew that Heaven was watching out for her. She was going to get through this.

" _ **Tell your heart to beat again**_

 _ **Close your eyes and breathe it in**_

 _ **Let the shadows fall away**_

 _ **Step into the light of grace**_

 _ **Yesterday's a closing door**_

 _ **You don't live there anymore**_

 _ **Say goodbye to where you've been**_

 _ **And tell your heart to beat again**_

 _ **Your heart to beat again"**_

* * *

She was standing there, on the risers, getting ready to sing with the choir on this song. As she started singing, she actually listened to the lyrics this time.

" _ **And through it all, Through it all, My eyes are on you,**_

 _ **Through it all, Through it all, it is well…**_

 _ **And through it all, Through it all, My eyes are on you,**_

 _ **And it is well, with me"**_

She felt the Holy Spirit surround her. She knew God spoke to her with that song. Through everything, she was going to look to God. No matter how hard things get, she would try her best to never leave God from this day forward.

" _ **So let go my soul, and trust in him**_

 _ **The waves and wind, still know his name**_

 _ **So let go my soul, and trust in him**_

 _ **The waves and wind, still know his name**_

 _ **So let go my soul, and trust in him**_

 _ **The waves and wind, still know his name**_

 _ **The waves and wind, still know his name"**_

She would let go of everything she had and she was going to trust in him with every part of her life. She might have blindly made that decision when she was young, but now, she's going to do it for real.

" _ **It is well, with my soul**_

 _ **It is well, with my soul**_

 _ **It is well, with my soul**_

 _ **It is well, It is well, with my soul"**_

Because it is well with her soul, and she will never forget that. For, "I can do all things, through Christ who gives me strength." Philippians 4:13

* * *

 **So, that's my testimony for these past few months and all of that is completely true. The three songs were Blessings by Laura Story and It is Well by Hillsong United I think, (I'm pretty sure it's Hillsong United that wrote that.) and Tell Your Heart to Beat Again by Danny Gokey.**

 **Also, one quick thing, I need you to pray for a friend of mine, she's more like another big sister to me (I have lots of "big sisters") and last I knew, her brother was in the emergency room, unconscious, so she needs prayer. Thank you all and I hope you all have a great year. #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #ItIsWellWithMySoul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I decided to write another part to my testimony, as I have been going through so much lately. So, this will probably only ne one song, maybe two. But as time goes on, I will add more parts to this because my testimony will grow. Well, I hope that this will inspire all those who read this to grow in Christ. Thank you.**

* * *

" _ **You call me out upon the waters**_

 _ **The great unknown where feet may fail**_

 _ **And there I find You in the mystery**_

 _ **In oceans deep**_

 _ **My faith will stand"**_

She was at a youth convention and it was what everyone called "Cry night". They called it that for a reason, and she knew that reason all too well. This year was different for her though. For the past few years, her friends were the reason she cried. But not this year. As soon as the song started, she tried to sing with, but the tears stopped her.

" _ **And I will call upon Your name**_

 _ **And keep my eyes above the waves**_

 _ **When oceans rise**_

 _ **My soul will rest in Your embrace**_

 _ **For I am Yours and You are mine"**_

She had, thankfully, brought a package of tissues. Most of her friends had used the tissues as well, so she was very glad that she remembered this year. Especially since this the year she cried the most.

" _ **Your grace abounds in deepest waters**_

 _ **Your sovereign hand**_

 _ **Will be my guide**_

 _ **Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me**_

 _ **You've never failed and You won't start now**_

 _ **So I will call upon Your name**_

 _ **And keep my eyes above the waves**_

 _ **When oceans rise**_

 _ **My soul will rest in Your embrace**_

 _ **For I am Yours and You are mine…**_

 _ **Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders**_

 _ **Let me walk upon the waters**_

 _ **Wherever You would call me**_

 _ **Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander**_

 _ **And my faith will be made stronger**_

 _ **In the presence of my Savior"**_

She could finally sing through her tears. It was the bridge and she sang like she's never sang before. This was the truth. She wanted the Holy Spirit to lead her wherever she was meant to be, even if it meant that she would have to change her ways of thinking completely. She was going to trust God to take her to the place that she was needed. As the final chorus was being played, she could only make this whole song her prayer.

" _ **I will call upon Your name**_

 _ **Keep my eyes above the waves**_

 _ **My soul will rest in Your embrace**_

 _ **I am Yours and You are mine"**_

She knew her friends were there for her and they would be with her, no matter how far away she was. She was truly thankful that the Lord brought her here and trusted Him to do the same wherever she went next.

* * *

 **So, that's my testimony for this month. I hope this song inspires you as much as it did me. Please pray for my family, my friends, and myself, as we are going through this journey. Thank you all for the support that you give me. #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold**


End file.
